What a weird day
by Baileyhopper
Summary: After getting A.J back, Clementine stumbles upon a bunch of weirdly dressed bodies. However, these bodies are alive, and some of them have weird details- such as one having a giant tail, and another being pink. It also seems that they have never heard of walkers, which was strange, but who knows? Maybe there are no walkers in Japan. Rated T just to be safe.


Clementine was NOT having a good day. It had been a week since she left the New Frontier, and had found A.J. The girl had snuck him out of the area he was in, and was now carrying him as they walked around. The boy was about three years old, but he was still very light, to the point where Clementine worried that he was underfed. But Clem continued walking, hoping to get somewhere before dark. That's when trouble stuck.

She was walking through a forest, when she discovered a horde of bodies. All of them dressed weirdly, and some _with extra arms, a crow's head, and was invisible? What?_

Not wanting to wake them up- in case they were walkers, Clem walked slowly around the group, and through some when spaces big enough for her feet where available. She was about halfway through, when she heard a groan. Her head snapped to attention, and she put a finger to her lips for A.J to be quiet. The boy followed her lead, and placed his two small, thin, hands on his mouth. Pulling out her weapon from her back pocket, Clem waited until one of the bodies moved.

One body twitched, one with green hair, and Clem cautiously walked over. Touching the boy lightly with her foot, Clementine readied her gun.

"Hey. Get up." She said plainly. The boy slowly raised his head, and blinked a few times, trying to see better. Eyes squinting, the boy said the first thing that was on his mind;

"Who are you?" Clementine grunted, before pocketing her gun. The boy couldn't have been much older than herself, and he was obviously confused. But it could have been an act? Clem wasn't sure, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I could say the same thing for you and this group you have here." Clem answered, gesturing to the people passed out on the ground. The boy blinked once, before trying to rush to his feet. He stumbled and fell halfway through. He let out a small 'hm', before standing up much slower, this time, he accomplished his goal.

He walked quickly to the nearest body, a boy with spiky blonde hair, and a spiked mask, and placed two fingers on his neck. He sighed in relief, and went to check the other people. Each time, he looked relieved at what he felt.

"So...Who are you?" Clem asked, shifting A.J on her hip. The toddler looked up to his surrogate mother, before looking at the green haired boy.

"Sorry, my name's Midoriya Izuku. These people are my classmates. Who are you?" Midoriya didn't stop checking for pulses when he spoke, and in fact checked pulses twice on some people.

"Clementine. This is A.J." The girl gestured to the toddler. Midoriya looked up, from the current body, a young girl with brunette hair, and smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you Clementine-san." Midoriya waved lightly, before crouching down and shaking the brunnette. Clementine let out a small noise.

"What's that?"

"What's what, Clementine-san?" The boy didn't even look up, and continued shaking the girl.

"That, 'san', what is that?"

"Oh." Midoriya looked up now. "It's a form of respect, didn't anyone ever use it with you? We are in Japan, after all."

"What?" Now Clementine was really confused. Japan? This is America, or it was before it all fell apart. "You do realize you're in America, right?" Clem asked, and the boy adopted a confused expression.

"America?" He asked. "That's..odd…" He trailed off before he started muttering. It was quiet muttering, but Clementine heard some parts clear as day, one being 'quirks', and 'location moving' and 'dimension hopping'. Clementine tsked in annoyance before walking over to the boy and flicking him in the forehead with her free hand.

"Stop muttering. It's creepy." She said plainly. The boy stopped, and sheeply smiled, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, if we're in America, your Japanese is pretty good! You hardly have an accent!" Midoriya praised. Clementine raised an eyebrow.

"I've been speaking-" A groan cut Clem off, and she glanced to the source of the noise. It was the blonde haired boy Midoriya had first checked the pulse of. He raised his head, and growled once he spotted Midoriya.

"Deku," He seethed, before attempting to stand up slow.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said happily, walking over and offering a hand. 'Kacchan' simply swatted the hand away, before standing up fully.

"Where the fuck are we?" 'Kacchan' asked, looking around and spotting Clementine. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, pointing a finger. Clem scowled at the rude behavior.

"Oh, that's Clementine-san, and A.J-bō. They were here when I first woke up." Midoriya addressed the rude boy. "Clementine-san, this is Bakugou Katsuki, he's my classmate."

Bakugou let out a small 'tsk' before looking away. Clementine glared at the boy, something told her the two won't get along.

The trio stood in silence for abit, before bodies began to stir. Looking down at them, Clem watched as they, in their ridiculous outfits, began to get up, and stand. Each time a new person awoke, Midoriya introduced them. Most were friendly, some were suspicious of the girl and toddler, and one of them was perverted, making a comment about her body. He was promptly slapped in the back of the head by a girl named Tsuyu Asui.

Once everyone was awake, Clem looked at them, and she had to say, they were freaky looking. Despite the weird costumes, some of them had weird body modifications, such as ear phone jacks coming from one girl's ears, the perverted boy having not hair, but ball like things on his head, another being pink with horns, and one even having a giant tail.

Clem pursed her lips.

"So...where are we?" One girl- Asui- asked, and the others looked to either Midoriya or Clementine.

Midoriya let out a small nervous chuckle, before explaining that they were apparently in America. There were some gasps, and sharp intakes of breaths, but for the most part, Clem thought they took being in an entirely different country pretty well. Turning to look at Clementine, Midoriya quickly asked where the nearest city was, to which Clementine was confused.

Did they seriously not know about walkers? Were there no walkers in Japan?

"Dude," Clem began, adjusting A.J so he rested slightly higher on her hip. "There's no cities anymore. They've all fallen." Clem quickly explained, only to get Midoriya's eyebrows to furrow.

"Excuse me! " A brunette girl raised her hand slightly, and Clem turned to look at her. If she remembers correctly, that was Ochaco. "But what do you mean 'they've all fallen'?" Clem's eye twitched- seems they didn't know about walkers after all.

"Like I said, they've fallen. Ever since walkers came about, there's no cities anymore- only small communities like Wellington and the New Frontier."

"Oh, but, uh..," The invisible girl, Hagakure, stammered, "What are walkers?"

Now Clementine was shocked. How could have not heard of walkers? Did they call them something else?

"They're-"

Clementine was cut off by a groan to her right, and she quickly turned around, so fast it was a miracle she didn't get whiplash. Low and behold, there was a walker slowly stalking towards her. They must have been attracted by the talking she and the others were doing. Rolling her eyes, Clem quickly placed down A.J, and walked to the side of the walker. She quickly kicked its shins, and the walker fell over easily. Pulling out her weapon, Clem quickly killed- or rekilled, the walker. Turning around, Clem stared at the shocked faces of everyone.

"What? Never seen someone kill a walker before?" She asked, smirking lightly. Iida was the first one to get over his shock, and pushed up his glasses- as his helmet was off.

"What you did was…" He couldn't seem to find the words, and Clem raised an eyebrow. Midoriya answered for him.

"It was wrong." He said, and Clementine was now really confused.

"What?"

"That was a person, and you just…"

Clementine couldn't help but scoff, before bending over and picking up A.J. A.J clutched to Clem as if his life depended on it. Clem stared hard at the classmates, and some of them flinched and looked away, while others stood their ground.

"They were dead." Clem stated simply. "Walkers aren't people anymore, they're monsters. I do not need a moral lesson from you. If you want to survive in this world now, it's kill the walkers, or be eaten by them."

The class really had nothing to say to that, and Clementine let out a sigh. She turned around and started walking forward, but not without calling out behind her;

"Follow me if you want, it's obvious that you people won't survive on your own if you can't handle one walker. If you do follow me, I'll take you to a safe place, if not, well, good luck."

Clementine continued to walk, not hearing the voices behind her debating whether or not to follow the girl. Eventually, when the girl was about twelve feet away, the class decided, and quickly ran to keep up the girls pace.

Clementine sighed, while walking still. She didn't expect them to follow her, but now that they were, Clem decided something;

She was NOT having a good day.

 **New story once again, I really need to chill, yo.** **Please review, it makes me wanna write more! Also, leave some constructive comments! See a typo? Comment! Have a question? Comment! Wanna know what will happen next?**

 _ **Don't comment because I'm not going to spoil the fun.**_


End file.
